Rotors have been used in aircraft for some time and provide the aircraft with vertical take-off and landing (VTOL) capability, thereby increasing the terrain and environment in which the aircraft can be used. The greatest VTOL lift versus power is currently obtained by large diameter, open rotor aircraft, namely helicopters. However, the forward speed of helicopters is limited by the rotor due to the reduced relative airspeed of the retreating blades, which causes them to stall. Even at moderate forward speeds a great deal of power is required to overcome large drag forces due to pulling the large, spinning rotor and hub system through the air at speed, and the high Mach number of the forward traveling blades. It is therefore desirable to provide an aircraft rotor that provides for both VTOL lift capability as well as high aircraft speed.